


Nightmares

by Doom_Cookie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom_Cookie/pseuds/Doom_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa can't sleep, and normally she'd crawl into bed with Father or Robb, but they're not here. Jon is though, and he's even better with a sword than Robb, he can protect her from the monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should be sleeping, but this popped into my head and, well. . .  
>  It's short and sweet, I hope that you enjoy it.

Sansa woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. She couldn't remember what she had dreamed about, only that it was bad. All she knew was that she didn't want to go back to sleep all alone in her bed, she was too scared. Usually she would just go to her Lord Father's room, or Robbs, but they were off doing "Lord and future Lord of Winterfell things," and she couldn't go to her Lady Mother or she might wake Rickon who was in there with her. That left. . . Jon. 

Sansa thought about it for a moment. Jon was her brother, or half brother at least, and he was quite good with a sword, better than Robb even. Surely he could protect her from the monsters. After all, it was an elder brothers duty, base born or otherwise, to protect their sisters from monsters and other bad things. 

With her mind made up, Sansa quietly tip toed out of the nursery, as to not wake Arya and Bran, and made her way to Jon and Robbs room. When she got to their door, she hesitated. What if Jon didn't let her crawl into bed with him? But, the wind blew hard outside then and made Sansa squeal. She quickly opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"What, who?!" Jon mumbled as he sat up in his bed. The noise must have woken him, Sansa thought. 

"Jon." Sansa greeted him softly. 

"Sansa." He said back, his tense body relaxing. "Is everything alright, did you have a bad dream?"

Sansa nodded at him as she nervously wrung her hands.

"Come on then," he sighed while lifting up his blanket. "You can stay with me tonight."

Sansa immediately rushed over to the bed, hopped in, and threw her arms around Jon's torso. His own came down around her shoulders and held her tight to his chest. Feeling safe in his arms with her face pressed against neck, she let go of the tears she had been holding back.

Sansa could usually remember her dreams, but this one must have been very bad if the gods had decided she should not remember it. It left her feeling more afraid than she could ever remember feeling, the not knowing made her feel so helpless. 

Jon tried his best to calm the shaking girl in his arms. He patted and rubbed at her back, smoothed his hand down her hair, and made little shushing noises. Nothing seemed to be working, though. Sansa just continued to shake and cry silently, a few sobs escaping now and then. He thought for a moment on what else he could do to calm her.

"Would you like a song?" He asked a bit awkwardly. "Would that help make you feel better?" It was something he had seen Lady Stark do a few times for her children when they were upset.

He felt Sansa nod slowly against him, as if unsure of her answer. But he rolled onto his back so that her head was pillowed against his chest, still holding her to him, and thought of what to sing to her anyway. He didn't know a lot of songs, but he did know one or two that Sansa might like. Deciding on one of them, he took a deep breath and began to sing the story of Prince Aemon the Dragonknight and Queen Naerys.

As Jon sang, Sansa slowly stopped shaking. She hadn't known that Jon could sing. In fact, she didn't think anyone knew that Jon could sing. He had the most beautiful voice that she had ever heard, though. It was more beautiful than Mothers, even. It was deep, and soft, and filled with such emotion that she couldn't bare it. She was suddenly crying for an entirely different reason than she had been before, it was overwhelming. 

As the song came to an end Sansa sat up to look Jon in the eye. She sniffed slightly and wiped the remaining tears on the sleeve of her nightrail. 

"That was so lovely, Jon. Thank you." She told him sincerely. 

Jon felt his face grow warm, embarrassed at her complement. 

"You-your welcome, Sansa. Do you feel alright now?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, but can I still stay with you? Just in case."

"Of course you can." He told her.

She smiled brightly at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Then she lay back down and snuggled back against his chest. Jon lifted the blankets around them, then wrapped his arms back around Sansas shoulders, dazed at the sign of affection from her.

"Jon?" She spoke up, quietly. 

"Yes?" He replied. 

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sansa."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, I'm new to writing fic and this is my first Jon/Sansa as well as my first one shot.


End file.
